1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to novel compounds. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel compounds having prostaglandin-blocking activity.
2. Background of the Prior Art
French patent publication Nos. 2,150,791 and 2,150,792 disclose phenyl phosphate esters related to the phenyl- and benzyl-phosphonate esters set forth in the present application as being selective inhibitors of prostaglandin and slow reacting substance, a substance related to prostaglandin, having smooth muscle stimulatory activity.